Revealing Love
by Flowery Kiss
Summary: Kyou and Tohru fall in love, and they decide to tell Akito. takes place sometime after the summer house.


Disclaimer: NOTHING from the Fruits Basket story line (including plots mentioned, character names, and personalities, etc) belongs to me. They belong to their wonderful Mangaka!

-------------------------------------------------------

Tohru stood in the hallway of -- High School, her thoughts not quite her own. For some reason her mother had taken over them today. "Okaa-san," she whispered to the air.

"Daisuki, Okaa-san. I miss you today." She smiled slightly, with a forced smile. "Mama, isn't the sky beautiful?"

But tears filled her eyes and she turned away--away from the birds and the sky. "I miss you." She remembered the hugs, the time the met Uo-chan, and the tears spilt free. She ran down the hall not looking where she was going. She remembered the time that Yuki had saved Mom from the landslide.

_'So many memories.'_ Tohru cried out to her mother. _'So many memories, but at least I'm not alone anymore... I have the Sohma's. Yuki and Shigure... and Kyou.'_

----------------------------------------------------

Kyou was also remembering, and this time his thoughts were completely his own. They were memories, memories of the time he and Tohru had spent at Shishou's house, and memories of talking with Akito at the summer house. She had looked so beautiful, there on the beach, and he hadn't wanted anything to happen to her. So he lied, and now his lie was haunting him.

"Who could fall in love with a monster?"

If anyone could, it would be her. But he couldn't say anything, he really was afraid of losing her. It was an irrational fear that Akito had planted in him. Surprisingly--to himself--he was still frightened by Akito. Maybe it was because he knew he wasn't strong enough to protect her.

He was interrupted in his thoughts when a sudden pitter-patter of footsteps crossed in front of the classroom. Standing up, he was barely able to see over the heads of the girls surrounding his desk the tell-tale flash of long brown hair. He jumped onto the desk and then put all of the strength into his feet, jumping over them and onto all fours. _'Tohru!'_ He stood up and ran out, leaving the giggling girls in distress. "Tohru!"

He ran hard and fast, but even with his skills he could barely catch a glimpse of flying hair after the bell rang and a crowd of black hair separated them. "Damn it!" He pressed through the crowd and after many feet getting stepped on, he reached the side doors. There she was, out the window! She had stopped running finally, and was standing under the cherry tree. Bold and worried, he threw the door open and ran towards her.

She turned to face him--how swollen her eyes were!-- and then her eyes widened in surprise.

"Kyo-kun!" She turned to run again. Kyou grabbed her arm and held her in place.

"Tell me what's wrong, please?"

Tohru turned back and saw that his face was strained and tired. The worry in his eyes made her blubber all the harder, and she almost ran into his arms. Instead she sat down under the tree and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay to cry." He sat down next to her and she subconsciously leaned against his lean and powerful arm. Kyou stiffened, but she was too exhausted to feel it. They both just sat there, emotionally and physically dead-tired, until Tohru closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

Feeling the weight on his arm increase, Kyou turned to Tohru and shook her slightly. "Tohru," he said softly, "let's go home. I'll get Shigure to talk to Sensei."

Tohru, realizing that she couldn't make through the day without a nap, nodded and Kyou helped her stand up. He hooked his arm into hers and then led them to the gates. "The gates are closed." He sighed and then took of his sweater, wrapping it around her waist so that he didn't touch any skin. "Hold on!" He grabbed her and jumped up onto the wall and then down over it.

Saying Tohru was stunned would have been a slight understatement. "That was exciting," she told him finally, as they ran along. "Ah! But I'm ditching! What will Mom say!"

Kyou turned back and put his hand on her head. "She'll say that you shouldn't have made yourself sick! Tohru, just be yourself, don't worry about anything but your health if you have too!" The suddenly proximity startled them both, and Tohru felt rather then saw Kyou leaning in. She had closed her eyes in surprise, but opened them again in shock.

Kyou planted his lips firmly on hers, his hands holding her waist close but not wrapping. What ever had made him, he didn't know, but the sudden intensity drew him in right away. He trembled not to wrap his arms around her waist. But finally, as she wrapped her own delicate hands behind his neck, he leaned against her and wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss jumped, no surged in intensity before he changed into a cat and she slid down the neighboring brick wall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got home, both of them blushing intently, Shigure found himself unable to ask anything of them, and let them go upstairs to rest. After they had disappeared, he chuckled and called Mayu. "Mayuko-sensei," he grinned happily into the phone, "I have two of your students, but you don't have to worry. I'm sure their in good hands." He hung up, and then thought for a second before shouting out. "I'm leaving for a little bit, have fun and don't let in any strangers!"

Then he chuckled again and left to go tell Hatori the exciting news. (a/n: they have a long, comical, and serious discussion that's worth a whole chapter! Maybe I'll put it up later?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru was holding a bouquet that Kyou had bought for her, and they were having her first real date, whether or not it was supposed to remain a secret.

"Tohru, this way!" She turned to grab his hand and smiled happily at him as they made their way through the busy flea market.

"How did you find this place?" she finally asked, for flea markets are not exactly common in Japan.

"A lot of work!" he replied with a laugh. "But at least we won't see anyone we know here." As soon as he said it, Tohru say Hatori over his shoulder, and their eyes met. Kyou felt her stiffen and followed her eyes. "Hatori!"

Hatori lifted a hand. "Don't run away. Shigure asked me to be your chaperone."

"Shigure-kun?"

"Baka, Shigure! I'm going to kill him when we get home." Tohru put a comforting hand on his arm.

"It's okay, Kyo-kun," she told him softly.

"I would have seen it eventually, no matter how well you hide it, and so will Akito." Hatori spoke sternly, with gentle warning in his voice and in his eyes. "You have to decide what to do about it."

Kyou sighed then turned to face Tohru, staring into her eyes. "Not right now." he said finally. "Right now is a happy time." She smiled and grasped his hand again.

"Not right now."

Hatori smiled as he watched the two of them run off to a booth filled with stuffed animals. "They'll be just fine, Shigure," he told his old friend as he turned off the speaker phone on his cell and closed it. On the other side of the line, Shigure smiled back at him.

"Of course they will. But will Akito?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori all sat inside the hall, waiting for Akito to come inside. Akito, Tohru, and Kyou were outside, talking about the current situation. Akito was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall, a white bird on his finger. Kyou was telling Akito everything, and when he finished, a horrible grin came over his face.

"The monsters have fallen in love." He stood up. "Who better to love a monster then another monster?"

"Don't call her a monster!" Akito turned to see Kyou's angry face, and slapped him hard.

"I'll call her whatever I like!"

Kyou's face grew more and more livid as they stood there, then finally he snapped. Filled to the very top of his entirety with anger, he swung and Akito, shocking everyone else in the room.

"Stop!" Tohru screamed out and slapped him with her book bag hard across the back, making him bend over backwards. "If you hit him then coming here was pointless, and all I love about you is a lie! Do you want that?"

Akito growled and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her into the room and onto her knees. Kyou reached out, but Tohru's imploring eyes made him stop, and he let her stare up at Akito. What passed between them was so quiet that not even the three who were in the room could hear them, but finally Akito let Yuki, Hatori, and Shigure grab him and pull him away.

"Tohru?" Kyou asked, frightened and feeling a little weak.

"Let's just go home." She grabbed his hand and they walked away, beginning the journey back home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Footnotes: Yay! It's finished, a little shorter then it could be, but I'm pressed for time to start work on my next video. Now it's up to you! There are two side stories I could write, Shigure and Hatori's or Akito and Tohru's conversations. Review and tell me which one I should do first, please!


End file.
